Talk:Happy Birthday, Isabella
Confirmed? is it being confirmed? HisteriaFan17 (talk) 18:17, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :Looks like it. I'm not sure how we know for sure that the Buford-dressed-like-Isabella pic goes with this episode, but it looks like confirmation to me. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :Someone posted in the Production Information section that the pic confirms the episode. Perhaps I missed something, but how does that pic actually confirm that this is that particular episode? Dan Povenmire did not state anywhere that the episode was centered around Isabella's birthday. Black Spiderman (talk) 18:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :: I did, check first the video that Hector provided and then look at Dan's Picture and you'll see a match here. I know it's hard to believe for you, but I take full responsibility for this. Patrickau 26 (talk) 02:03, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :: I do hope this ep will be more cented on the isabella's story and not have it around Candace trying bust her brothersCtgrumpybear (talk) 18:07, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :: I have a bold theory. Perhaps Buford is dressed like Isabella because he took the saying, 'imitation is the greatest form of flattery' a bit too literally.Bloxdude47 (talk) 03:08, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Dan said on twitter that this pic isnt from the isabellas birthday episode but they are makig an episode centered around her birthday https://mobile.twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/306129467867267072 It confirmded and in the q & a with jeff and dan this friday they would calling a phineas and isabella mommentCtgrumpybear (talk) 16:17, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Well they say there will be a supe cute phinabella mommnetCtgrumpybear (talk) 15:22, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :Is that the same ep that will have the unnamed Phinbella song? SunBeater3K =talk= 18:10, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :No, It will not be tied to that songCtgrumpybear (talk) 19:46, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :I hope dan is right and this will be a isabella birthday centered epCtgrumpybear (talk) 18:42, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :Candace can't bust her brothers for this seeing last time phieas' friends toss him a over the top birthday partyCtgrumpybear (talk) 17:59, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :And I wanna tell all of you this: Will Candace or Isabella and Phineas sing in that episode? ( 20:13, March 12, 2013 (UTC)) :I watched the q & a again and they say there will be a cute phinabella epCtgrumpybear (talk) 19:25, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I have a theory about the whole plot of the episode that also includes "Only Trying to Help"(based off of all the other cartoon birthdays of pairings I have seen all these years): :Phineas and the gang~except Isabella~ will plan a surprise party for Isabella's birthday, but Isabella tries to find out what they're doing, witth innocent intentions, and only wanting to be useful, but then, lying constantly to Isabella will tip Phineas over the limit, causing him to become angered and tell her to go away, thus having her sing, "Only Trying to Help". But it's only a theory. Izzy&phinfan101 (talk) 00:04, April 4, 2013 (UTC) (woops, Forgot to log in first!) :maybe you are rightCtgrumpybear (talk) 17:20, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :This isn't a bad theory! I can definitely see this happening. PandFrock! Ya I know... It's weird (talk) 02:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! After studying the art of cartoon plots and gags over the years, I think I might have got it down:PIzzy&phinfan101 (talk) 17:26, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :The clips that would show to us are not form Isabella's birthday they are form bee day/bee storyCtgrumpybear (talk) 17:08, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :There aren't the same clips. Yeah, it's true...Hector Ireta de Alba uploaded a clip of "Bee Story", but the "Birthday of Isabella" is other completely different. (In the clip of Bee Story Baljeet is talking with Ginger and the clip of Isabella's Birthday, Buford is dressed as Isabella.) July3ta95 (talk) 18:45, April 21, 2013 (UTC)Julyeta95 ::Didn't Povenmire already confirm that the picture of Buford dressed as Isabella is not ''from the birthday episode? Black Spiderman (talk) 19:14, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes,He didCtgrumpybear (talk) 17:20, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::dan and jeff say there would super cute phinabella momment in this ep my guess isabella hug phineas to thank him for the partyCtgrumpybear (talk) 16:43, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I still hope this will be centerd around isabella's birthday and it just not a titleCtgrumpybear (talk) 16:25, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Given that Isabella is a regular character, I doubt it will be little. Yay! I think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! 17:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :That what i hope iCtgrumpybear (talk) 14:37, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :What I am talking about that I was fearing this ep would have to do with something likecandace and jeremy on a date or something.Seeing that P &F is three storylines in one ep we know one story will been phineas,ferb and there friends putting thougher isabella's birthday party and the other onr eill be a perry story. the other one is where the qustion is will it just be a other candance trying bust her brothers or will it be about isabellaCtgrumpybear (talk) 19:16, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Well, there has been many episodes with this 3-storyline plot but there have been others with two or even one. My guess is they won't focus on Candace/Jeremy/other people as much as the Phineas and the gang storyline and the Doof/Perry storyline. We'll just have to wait and see 19:26, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :I think this will be a isabella's centered ep Ctgrumpybear (talk) 18:08, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :We'll know in less than 2 weeks (or starting Friday depending on whether or not it goes On Demand like most episodes do) Black Spiderman (talk) 18:41, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :or if it air overseaCtgrumpybear (talk) 16:42, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Differences between "Phineas and Ferb" and "Phineas" Hi, sorry I haven't been around in a while. So I listened to the Spreecast interview with Dan & Swampy again where this episode comes up and I noticed something rather interesting. When Dan & Swampy bring up the birthday episode, Dan says "Phineas throws Isabella a birthday party." Notice he does not say Ferb at all. So I went ahead and changed the brief summary at the top of the page from "Phineas and Ferb" to just "Phineas" and I was wondering if it should stay like this or should it be changed back? I figured that with the way they mentioned the episode they were implying that Ferb would not be a part of the project, but I'm open to imput. Black Spiderman (talk) 01:49, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Let's just wait and see what happens first. —09MurphyM (talk) 21:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Songs??? Is it know what songs will be in this ep??? 21:17, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The song for this episode is currently unknown.Bloxdude47 (talk) 02:32, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Considering the episode is scheduled to air in about 3 weeks and most of the information (such as full episode summary and possibly songs) come out a week or two in advance, it shouldn't too much longer before we find out more about this episode. 02:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) i seen people say it going be only trying to helpCtgrumpybear (talk) 14:40, June 26, 2013 (UTC) My Comment Towards The Episode (SPOILER ALERT) This episode really topped some of my expectations. Although I expect it to be short, I had no idea Stacy Hirano would know about Perry's secret identity as an agent possibly forever. Dan, Swampy and the rest of the PnF crew did a marvelous job on Isabella's song. Her voice was, as always, cute and wonderful, plus they added some scenes wherein what Phineas and Isabella would've done if they were to officially be boyfriend and girlfriend ( or at least that's what I see). The ending really rocked me. Isabella finally managed to have legit time with Phineas with no distractions whatsoever. It's like they had a date, eating ice cream and fancying each other. As for Ferb, koudos for helping Isabella out on going out with Phineas for ice cream. If there's anything I didn't like about the episode, it's the jokes (as always). Apparently, Phineas and Ferb's jokes are somewhat corny AND it can only please 5-9 year olds. Teenagers (like me) wouldn't even grin whenever they try to tell jokes. I also really wished Baljeet would somehow get jelous because Isabella wanted time with Phineas, not him. Even though Baljeet asked Isabella a couple of times if she's happy with her birthday, I don't see Baljeet getting even just a little jealous. This single idea for me would make the episode so much better. The "Grievance" movie, however, was awesome. For a second, the "Grievance" girl from the movie which is similar to "The Grudge" scared me, which feels weird considering that I am now 15. I also noticed that one scene wherein Stacy became the Grievance girl. One can never deny the fact that the girl from "The Grudge" was Japanese, so is Stacy. The single highlight I saw in the episode that would revolutionize the series is Stacy finding out about Perry The Platypus' secret identity. Although I think that Stacy's memory will somehow get erased in the future episodes, I think it's about time Dan and Swampy show us some episodes about Stacy and Perry secretly joining forces against evil. Sometimes I doubt if Phineas and Ferb would give us some fresh new ideas. But this episode really made me realize PnF has still got a whole lot more fun and exciting episodes to come. This episode easily goes down as one of my all-time Phineas and Ferb favorites. Not only because it's a Phinbella episode, but also because Stacy Hirano finds out about Perry. He's Mitch! But some people call him Big Mitch! (talk) 14:41, July 6, 2013 (UTC) * I don't think anyone was expecting Stacy to suddenly find out about Perry's secret and not get her memory erased. —09MurphyM (talk) 14:51, July 6, 2013 (UTC) * It's my favourite episode now as well. It was well written, funny, and surprising, and gave Phinabella fans something to enjoy. The song was also really good, even though I didn't hear one of the best quality. The Stacey finding out the secret was the best twist, and really made the episode what it is. - Snowflake97 (talk) 16:04, July 6, 2013 (UTC) * :That was one if the most silly eps in a long time. Stacy really stole the show, but Isabella once again proved she isn't done singing. Yay! I think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! 16:40, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :I absolutely loved the episode. Did not expect the Stacy twist, and loved the Phinbella moments at the end. Ferb's assistance in that was great. SunBeater3K =talk= 16:47, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :This will easily goe down in PAF history as one of the all around faves.Nobody would expect Stacy,of all people to figure out Agent P.I really hope they continue on that later.The ending,although a MAJOR Phinabella shipper,didn't serve me too much justice.It was kind of one of those normal fake-out moments Dan and the crew perform.Something bothered me though and it was the song Isabella sung.It was beautiful,but the message was .... sad.Listen closely.Basically,its saying she is desperate for any moment with Phineas the universe is willing to give to her.She can't go after him because the Mysterious Force will possibly take it away.So in short,any horrible,despicable,strange,sacharine moment spent alone with Phineas is satisfactory to her.Kind of a mixed message.Overall,pretty freakin' sweet.Cakeface33 (talk) 19:37, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, so can I just address a feeeeew things here? (Because I'm still freaking out over this ep! My FAVORITE.) :"Something bothered me though and it was the song Isabella sung.It was beautiful,but the message was .... sad.Listen closely.Basically,its saying she is desperate for any moment with Phineas the universe is willing to give to her.She can't go after him because the Mysterious Force will possibly take it away.So in short, any horrible, despicable, strange, saccharine moment spent alone with Phineas is satisfactory to her." :Yes, she referenced her expectations being lowered, but I actually thought the message of the song was really cute. She wasn't expanding on the fact that her expectations had been lowered and providing hypothetical cases, she was just saying "I literally love this boy so much that any time I spend with him, no matter what we're doing, will be the time of my life." That, to me, just pushes Isabella's feelings beyond the typical convention of a 'crush' and makes it something deeper. REALLY sweet. :"The ending,although a MAJOR Phinabella shipper,didn't serve me too much justice.It was kind of one of those normal fake-out moments Dan and the crew perform." :Whaaaat? How'd you think it was a fake out? Isabella got exactly what she wanted! And maybe this is just the over analytical part of me, but when Ferb was all "oh no I'm staying here so you guys can be alone", Phineas seemed pretty darn nervous. Did anyone else notice that? Maybe he actually does return the feelings, even if he's just not aware of them yet. :Anyway. Isabella got what she wanted, and I think it was really adorable that eating ice cream with Phineas is all she needs. Not necessarily a date... or anything inherently ROMANTIC... Just time alone. Then that last line, about the butterflies? Oh my GOSH - I'd like to know who wrote it so they can pay the bill for my heart attack! Literally, I don't think I've ever smiled so much at a P&F episode. :Suuuch a home run of an ep, with the songs and the writing and the character development and everything. (I really need to stop before I take up half of the page lol) Sweet Serendipity (talk) 02:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :I agree completely, and the ending simply reaffirmed my suspicions that either Phineas ''does return Isabella's feelings for him and simply doesn't realize it or he doesn't understand it. I like how they're handling the development of their relationship and it should serve as a nice set-up for the "Act Your Age" episode coming sometime next year. Black Spiderman (talk) 02:24, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :What if going out for ice cream was actually Phineas’ idea, rather than Phineas AND Ferb’s? Again, maybe I’m over analyzing, but it actually makes sense. Watch the scene again. When Ferb says “I... just remembered there’s something I need to do. You two go.” You would expect Phineas to be a little disappointed that FERB (of all people) couldn’t tag along, right? But he’s smiling - almost like something ''is going according to plan. Plus, he doesn’t even protest Ferb staying behind. All he does is confirm that it’s ‘cool’ with Isabella if it’s just her and Phineas. And then there’s that little hand-clasp move he pulled TWICE, both times when he was waiting for her response. (First to the ice cream, then to time alone.) It looked like he was nervous...? Or just really, truly, genuinely hoping Isabella would say yes to the idea? :I don’t know. Maybe Ferb was in on this ‘plan’, and that line was something Phineas asked him to say. That way, he could make it seem like it was originally intended to be a group event, but Ferb just decided to stay home - thuuuuus further concealing what might actually be a crush. Honestly, I’m beginning to think this has developed into a ‘both of them like each other but neither is aware’ situation. Who knows? Maybe Isabella is the oblivious one! Sweet Serendipity (talk) 01:34, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Talk pages are only supposed to discuss the page and not the page's subject, but whatever. I liked the episode. Gives me a reason to regularly watch PnF after dropping the show months ago. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki''']] 04:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Perhaps I or someone else could do the episode things as a blog in the future. Yay! I think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! :Dear Wikia, :Why is the massive spoiler on the episode's page, where anyone (like me) can find it? Should that not be hidden until the episode airs? No offense meant. Final question: How was the information released in the first place? Have an excellent day! :Sincerely, :Danville/MiscellaneousSoup :: Because, it aired Disney Channel on Demand in the US, it shows one week before the actually air-date itself.Patrickau 26 (talk) 14:55, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :: There's also a spoiler warning at the top of the page. SunBeater3K =talk= 15:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :: I have to say it was one of the best ep for Phineas and Ferb next to Summer belong to you I wish it was longer but you take what you get..The only probleam I had was i could have gone with the candance part of her trying to busted her brothers. It go to show what type of person she can be and that not a good idea. Outside of thatit was great the stacy/Perry side was great it get you thinking how they going write that into the story in the show.The song was great but it make you feel isabella's want for a little alone time with phineas.It look like Ferb is getting the hint and letting isabella have alone time with phineasCtgrumpybear (talk) 14:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Don't forget, Ferb's known about Isabella's crush on Phineas since at least "Summer Belongs to You!" Good to see him let them have some time together (remember, in "Out to Launch" it ended up being a "triple date", and in "Canderemy" Ferb was willing to let them go together but they ended up fused together). SunBeater3K =talk= 02:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC)